1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generation device, and more particularly, to a power generation device installed to the seat tube unit.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
There more electronic devices are equipped to bicycles to provide safety and more information to the riders, such as headlight, turn lights, or even cardinal information. These electronic devices are powered by electric power, and generally, the power is supplied by a battery pack which can be installed to the bicycle frames. However, the conventional battery packs contaminate environment when they are discarded. Although some battery packs are chargeable, the riders difficult to find proper electric power source to charge the battery packs. The chargeable battery packs cannot last for a long period of time.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle power generation device to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.